


You’re Mine

by Nyghtshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, F/M, Jealousy, Loneliness, Mild Language, Passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtshadow/pseuds/Nyghtshadow
Summary: I wrote this for a challeng on a tumblr. I was challenged by @impalaimagining to choose a prompt and write 100 words or more.Sam neglects his relationship while dealing with Dean’s return from hell.Prompt: “I’m not jealous…it’s just…you’re Mine!“





	You’re Mine

It was a normal night for you and the brothers. The three of you took down a couple of Jin earlier in the evening, so now you are in some local hole-in-the-wall bar drinking beer and watching The older Winchester drown himself in whiskey. Sam, the ever solicitous brother, was busy keeping an eye on Dean, making sure his drunken stupidity didn’t travel beyond the table they occupied.

You, however, were tired of the same old shit show. Always the same… every night. It was beginning to strain the relationship you had with Sam. One night of Sam’s full attention was all you wanted, but ever since Dean returned from his stint in hell, Sam has been too preoccupied to notice the distance developing between the two of you.

With a heavy sigh, you drain your last beer and head for the jukebox. 

“To hell with this, and to hell with him,” you whisper to yourself. 

You figured you might as well blow off some steam on the dance floor since you obviously won’t be working it off with Sam tonight. In fact, he didn’t even acknowledge that you left the table. With a huff and grumble you sift through the music available to you and immediately your mood brightens a tiny bit.

“Oh great song!” You breathe as you excitedly mash the buttons for the song to play. 

Turning around, your eyes immediately find Sam. It seems they always search him out. It’s an involuntary action. You huff and roll your eyes. He’s still ass deep in being mother-gen. Shrugging in resignation, you let your shit kickers lead you to the rickety dance floor as your song begins to play.


End file.
